Vanguard dans les Contes de Fées
by Tsukiyomi-Hime
Summary: Aichi fait un drôle de rêve où diverses références aux contes de notre enfance sont mélangées... Lorsque l'auteure part dans ses délires à la con en entrainant les personnages de Vanguard avec elle...


Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, mais j'adore les faire chier ! MDR !

Petit mot de l'auteure : Ce truc est un délire complètement barré, ne faites pas attention à mes élucubrations xD bonne lecture et amusez-vous !

* * *

Vanguard dans les Contes de Fées.

- Aichi ! Aichi !

La voix de sa sœur acheva de réveiller le jeune champion de Vanguard. Le lycéen quitta son lit et alla se vêtir dans la salle de bain, les yeux encore brumeux du pays des songes. Cette nuit encore, il avait fait un drôle de rêve… C'est sûr que se voir en train de courir dans une forêt aux côtés d'un chat au sourire bizarre et avec des souliers de verre, c'est vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un rêve –très très très- étrange. Il se passa de l'eau sur le visage et chassa ce songe de son esprit. Une fois prêt, il descendit dans la salle à manger où sa sœur finissait son petit déjeuné. Elle le sermonna une nouvelle fois sur son incapacité pour se réveiller tout seul.

Il déjeuna sans écouter sa cadette et quitta la maison environ une demi-heure plus tard. Sur le chemin, des brides de son étrange rêve lui revinrent… Une forêt, un château sombre et toujours ce chat sans oublier ces maudits souliers de verre ! Sûr qu'Aichi ne se voyait pas du tout courir avec des trucs pareils aux pieds… La honte ! Et surtout qu'est-ce que c'est casses gueules ces machins ! Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces images peu flatteuses et sourit en pensant qu'il allait pouvoir voir l'homme qu'il aimait en allant au Card Capital. Hé oui ! Le scoop de l'année ! Notre jeune champion est raide dingue amoureux de son partenaire de jeu et rival, j'ai nommé l'irascible, l'asocial : Kai Toshiki pour vous servir ! Non mais franchement, il aurait pu tomber sous le charme de n'importe qui d'autre mais il avait fallut que son cœur cède à celui qui avait le moins de chance de lui répondre… Il soupira. L'amour était vraiment cruel parfois…

En entrant dans le magasin il fut accueillit par Kamui qui lui sauta au cou en criant son habituel : « Bonjour Aichi-onii-san ! ». En effet, depuis que le collégien sortait –enfin !- avec sa jeune sœur Emi, Aichi le considérait bien plus comme un jeune frère qu'auparavant mais même si cette appellation le flattait, elle le gênait aussi un peu surtout avec les régulières démonstrations affective du plus jeune membre de Q4, qui avait le sang chaud. Kai était là et son regard s'était durci à la minute où Kamui s'était jeté au cou de leur leader. Un pincement au cœur accompagnait son regard gelé. Bonjour aiguillon de la jalousie !

Les combats s'enchainèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur lorsque le jeune leader de Q4 se sentit mal. Sa vue se fit floue et il vacilla mais fut rattrapé de justesse par son valeureux –prince charmant ! xD- rival et amour secret. Le brun ramena le plus jeune à son appartement et l'allongea sur son lit. Il le regard un moment, ses yeux s'adoucirent considérablement et se firent très tendres. Le brun s'assit sur le bord du lit sans quitter son ange des yeux. Et oui, il n'était pas indifférent aux multiplies charmes du leader de leur équipe de combattants. Tout en Aichi lui rappelait un ange. L'amour, la tendresse et le désir de protection qu'il s'était mit à éprouver envers lui depuis presque le début de toutes leurs aventures, il ne niait plus rien. Seulement, il ne savait pas ce que le plus jeune ressentait bien qu'il s'était plusieurs fois rendu compte que le beau regard bleu le suivait très souvent et s'accrochait aussi souvent au sien. Les petits rougissements et sursauts intempestifs… tous ces détails l'amenait à penser qu'Aichi ne lui était pas indifférent qu'il voyait en lui plus qu'un ami ou un rival de grande valeur. Il leva sa main et se mit à caresser tendrement la joue veloutée à sa portée et continua sa contemplation.

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais allons voir ce qui se tramait dans la tête de notre jeune héro favoris…

- P.O.V Aichi…-

Je me réveillais difficilement au son de plusieurs voix qui me semblaient familières. J'ouvris les yeux et vit Miwa accompagné de Kamui qui s'arrêtèrent brusquement de se chamailler me semble-t-il en me voyant réveillé. Miwa avait des oreilles et une queue de lion… QUOI ?! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ?! Où étais-je tombé ?! Dans la 4ème dimension ou quoi ?! Je me tournais vers Kamui qui lui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir trop changé hormis qu'il portait maintenant une armure de fer blanc… Vraiment bizarre… Tient il m'adresse la parole.

- Ah ! Vous êtes réveillé Sire Aichi !

Sire… Quoi ?!

- En effet, vous nous avez fait une peur bleue en disparaissant et comme vous l'avez fait en réapparaissant inconscient, nous vous avons cru mort comme vous ne réagissiez pas à nos appels. Me dit Miwa avec la sollicitude que je lui reconnaissais bien.

- Il faut se dépêcher Miwa ! Le prince a besoin de l'aide de Sire Aichi au plus vite ! Et le sorcier-dragon se rapproche, je le sens ! L'interrompit Kamui qui semblait bien plus nerveux qu'à son habitude.

Miwa hocha la tête et m'aida à me relever. Un grondement assourdissant et très inquiétant nous fîmes nous mettre à courir à travers la forêt. Cela se rapprochait et je finis par me prendre les pieds dans une racine et tombais à terre. Je gémis de douleur et remarquais enfin dans quelle tenue j'étais. Je portais un long kimono bleu clair et des… souliers de verre ?! La bonne blague ! Je tremblais lorsque ce qui nous poursuivait arriva à ma hauteur… Un dragon tout ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant me regardait de ses yeux rouges prêt à me dévorer.

- SIRE AICHI !

Les voix de mes amis et la gueule de la bête se rapprochant de moi, me fit rapidement fermé les yeux et un bruit de lame suivit d'un hurlement inhumain se firent entendre. Ce fut la caresse d'une main chaude sur ma tête qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. Une silhouette très familière se mit à genoux devant moi et me caressa la joue avec douceur.

- Mon Vanguard…

Cette voix…

- Bla-Blaster Blade ?

C'était bien lui, mon avatar. Mon cher partenaire de combat. Mon cœur s'allégea d'un coup tant j'étais heureux de le voir. Je parviens à lui faire un sourire de remerciement malgré la boule qui s'était formée dans ma gorge au moment où le dragon allait se jeter sur moi, il me le rendit et me souleva dans ses bras forts comme si je ne pesais rien, façon princesse. Cela me fit violement rougir. Je n'étais pas une fille ! Mais je n'eus pas le temps de protester car Miwa et Kamui venaient vers nous en remerciant mon avatar pour son aide. Trop concentré sur moi, celui-ci se contenta de leur adresser un signe de tête et nous continuâmes notre périple en restant sur nos gardes. Au bout d'un long moment, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un croisement. Miwa et Kamui regardaient dans toutes les directions, semblant attendre quelqu'un… Un rire plutôt étrange se fit entendre.

- Le Chat ! On a besoin de ton aide ! Appela Miwa.

Le rire devient de plus en plus fort et une silhouette élancée apparue sur l'une des branches du cerisier à moitié brûlé se trouvant face à nous. Une longue chevelure écarlate et un sourire mi amusé mi moqueur… REN ?! Je n'en revenais pas ! Ren avait des oreilles de chat ainsi qu'une queue en plus d'un ensemble de cuir noir ne cachant strictement rien de son physique plus qu'avantageux. Le rouge me monta aux joues bien que mon cœur ne battait nullement pour lui, le voir ainsi… était tout de même gênant ! Il sourit nous dévoilant toutes ses dents pointues et descendit souplement de son perchoir. Sans se départir de son sourire, il s'avança vers Blaster Blade et moi en me fixant. Il me détailla durant un long moment, me mettant assez mal à l'aise mais mon avatar me serrait doucement contre lui de façon à me rassurer. Je lui souris doucement et ne fit plus attention à Ren qui me regardait toujours, en concentrant mon attention sur mon « porteur » attitré.

- Hum… Je comprend pourquoi le prince vous a choisi Sire Aichi…

Son ton quelque peu pervers me fit frissonner et mon avatar fusilla Ren de ses yeux verts faisant rire celui-ci qui déclara que même si je lui plaisais énormément, j'appartenais déjà au prince et que si celui-ci venait à apprendre qu'il s'intéressait trop à moi, il le lui ferait regretter. J'interrogeais Blaster Blade du regard et un hochement de tête de sa part me convainquit de la bonne foi des paroles de l'hybride qui finit par décréter qu'il était temps de repartir si l'on ne voulait pas être capturé par le sorcier-dragon. Durant toute la course, je m'interrogeais sur le fameux prince dont tout le monde me parlait… Et comment ça, je lui étais destiné ? Je m'avouais ne pas y comprendre grand-chose mais lorsque je regardais le paysage mort autour de nous, mon cœur se serra. Comment ce prince pouvait-il laisser son royaume dépérir ainsi… ? Cela me peinait et mon avatar sentit ma peine qu'il chercha alors à apaiser avec quelques petites caresses circulaires dans mon dos. J'en frissonnais d'abord, puis me détendis et finalement me réconfortais peu à peu.

De nombreuses questions persistaient et j'interrogeais Blaster Blade du regard. Celui-ci me sourit. Je haussais un sourcil. C'était quoi ce sourire qui voulait sans doute dire « je sais ce qui te travail mais tu verras toi-même les réponses de tes propres yeux » ? Je n'insistais pas. Au bout d'un moment, la forêt finit par s'évanouir et un immense château était face à nous. Un mot. Lugubre. Kamui m'expliqua que l'état du palais était dû à la malédiction lancé au prince, mon… fiancé. Je tiquais à ce mot puisque je ne connaissais pas le prince dont ils me parlaient depuis le début, premièrement et deuxièmement, mon cœur appartenait déjà à Kai…

Alors que mon avatar me posait délicatement à terre, un rugissement nous fit trembler alors que l'immense silhouette d'un dragon se détachait du palais. La bête s'approcha de nous et je pus enfin la regarder. Dragonic Overlod ?! Qu'est-ce que la carte maitresse de Kai venait faire là-dedans ?! Le dragon s'agenouilla et avança sa grande main vers moi, Blaster Blade me poussa doucement vers le dragon alors que je lui jetais un regard paniqué auquel il me répondit par un sourire mystérieux. Les regards encourageant de Miwa, Kamui et Ren achevèrent de me convaincre-avec du mal- que je ne risquais rien de la part du dragon. Je grimpais avec un peu de mal dans sa main et m'assis au creux de sa paume. Il leva sa main vers son visage, ses yeux rouges s'ancrèrent dans les miens et nous nous fixâmes durant un moment, je n'entendais même plus mes compagnons parler tellement ils devaient sans doute nous observer sans sourciller. Le regard carmin était doux et totalement dépourvus de violence ou d'une quelconque agressivité. Je posais timidement une main sur son museau et me rapprochait un peu plus de sa gueule sans cesser de trembler d'angoisse. Il était tout de même impressionnant ! Un échange visuel entre nous était plus qu'agréable, cela me rappelait… Je fronçais les sourcils. Non ?! Impossible que ce dragon soit… ! Je n'eus malheureusement pas le temps de demander confirmation à Blaster Blade que je trouvais en train de combattre une unité d'Aqua Force alors le Dragon Maelstrom venait d'apparaitre derrière mes compagnons. Je leur criai de courir alors que mon ami le dragon se redressait me faisant ainsi tomber sur sa paume alors qu'il me plaçait sur son épaule avec douceur en me signifiant de m'accrocher d'un mouvement de tête. J'obéis immédiatement et m'accrochais du mieux que je pouvais à ses écailles rouges tellement familières pour les avoir vues de nombreuses fois durant les combats. Alors que les deux dragons s'affrontaient, je discernais une silhouette juchée sur l'épaule de notre ennemi. Une chevelure blonde… des pupilles mauves… LEON ?! Alors c'était lui le sorcier-dragon ?! Ou la ! J'en venais à me demander si ce monde n'était pas complètement fou. Déjà mes amis qui se comportaient bizarrement, mon avatar présent en chair et en os, un dragon dont le regard me faisait étrangement pensé à celui de mon aimé et maintenant ça !

Dragonic Overlod faiblissait et mes amis avaient disparus malgré mon inquiétude pour eux, je m'en faisais bien plus pour mon immense protecteur. N'y tenant plus, il posa violement genoux à terre, je vacillais mais réussis à retrouver mon équilibre en serrant les dents. Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle avec difficulté et lançais un regard paniqué vers mon avatar qui s'empressa de se débarrasser de son adversaire pur venir vers moi. En quête de réponse, je l'interrogeais vivement sur la façon dont je pouvais venir en aide au dragon.

- Avec vos sentiments envers celui qui se cache sous la carapace du dragon…

Je me figeais. Alors, le dragon s'était bien… ? Kai ?! Je reportais mon regard sur la bête et me concentra sur l'amour que je portais au maitre des Kagero. Les frissons qui me secouais le cœur lorsque ses prunelles vertes se posaient sur moi, les battements effrénés de mon cœur à la vue de sa simple silhouette au loin… Tous les sentiments que ce combattant que je connaissais si bien et si peu à la fois… Je posais mes mains sur la première partie d'écailles se trouvant à ma portée et je poussais mes sentiments vers cet être qui m'était précieux. Une vive lumière nous aveugla tous alors que Léon poussait un cri de rage et de dépit. Je venais sans vraiment m'y attendre de libérer Kai de la malédiction qui pesait sur lui. Mon brun apparu devant moi, allongé sur le sol boueux. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, cherchant mon visage qu'il trouva immédiatement, je sentais ma gorge s'assécher sous l'intensité de ses yeux verts qui me faisaient aussi frissonner que rêver. Il me sourit et m'enlaça plongeant sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Il inspira de manière douce et déposa un léger baiser sur ma jugulaire. Je fondis sous le délicat attouchement alors qu'il profitait de mon état -un peu léthargique de par la surprise causée par ces gestes tendres qu'il venait de me prodiguer- pour me relever et m'attirer -d'un mouvement souple du poignet- contre son torse avant de m'enserrer entre ses bras puissants. Il était vêtu à la manière d'un prince et le lien se fit dans mon esprit et ma bouche s'ouvrit sous la surprise. Mon expression incrédule eut le mérite de faire sourire un peu plus franchement mon « prince » qui reporta son attention sur le combat qui avait cessé. Kai leva son bras vers le ciel et un énorme dragon que je connaissais bien pour l'avoir affronté se posa devant nous faisant trembler la terre.

- Sorcier-dragon, tu vas subir les conséquences de tes actes. Dragonic Overlod The End ! Attaque !

La voix glacée de Kai me fit peur mais la pression de son autre bras enroulé autour de mes hanches me rassura sur le fait qu'il n'utiliserait pas cette voix sur moi. The End se jeta sur Maelstrom et celui-ci disparut dans un hurlement en poussière d'étoile tandis que Léon poussait un cri inhumain pour ensuite se volatilisé de la même façon que sa créature. Tous poussèrent des cris de joie, le cauchemars était fini et leur prince était de retour me tenant entre ses bras… Kai finit par tourner son visage vers moi et me sourit avec douceur.

- Merci de m'avoir délivré…

Il rapprocha son visage du mien et ferma les yeux. Comprenant où il voulait en venir, je fis de même. Le baiser que je souhaitais tant me fut alors offert. Le premier. Donné par l'homme que j'aimais. Je passais mes bras autour de son cou alors qu'il me serrait davantage contre lui.

La nuit venue, le pays avait recouvré la vie et un bal se déroulait dans le palais. Je dansais depuis un long moment dans les bras de mes amis sans éprouver la moindre fatigue lorsqu'une danse douce commença et que Kai vient s'incliner devant moi. Je rougis alors que mes compagnons nous regardaient avec un sourire grognard sur le visage… Bande de traitres ! Ils savaient pourtant très bien que je ne savais pas danser ! Kai me demanda si j'acceptais de danser avec lui en me fixant de son regard vert su intense que j'acquiesçais en rougissant au point de pouvoir faire concurrence à une tomate bien mure… C'était pour dire à quel point j'étais gêné. Il m'attira dans ses bras et entama la danse de laquelle je lui laissai la dominance, il valait mieux que ce soit lui qui mène. Je calais ma tête contre son épaule me laissant bercer par les battements paisibles de son cœur que j'arrivais à discerner sous sa chemise blanche. Ses yeux ne se décrochaient pas des miens et je me sentais comme sur un petit nuage rose. Une question pourtant me brulait les lèvres.

- Est-ce un rêve ?

- Oui et non, nous ne sommes que la manifestation de tes désirs inconscients comme une sorte de monde intérieur qui n'appartient qu'à toi…

- Alors tu n'es pas…

- Si mais je pense que le vrai moi ne t'ais pas indifférent. Lorsque tu le verras, reste toi-même lui et moi t'aimons tel que tu es Aichi, ne change jamais…

Il se rapprocha afin de m'embrasser lorsque je sentis une caresse sur mon visage…

- Fin P.O.V Aichi…-

Le jeune champion sentis une main caresser sa joue et les premiers signes de réveils se firent sentir mais cela n'effraya nullement le brun qui était bien décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments… Les yeux d'Aichi s'ouvrirent lentement et le plus jeune cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que le visage de Kai n'était pas un rêve. Devant les questions présentes dans les belles prunelles de son ange, le brun lui expliqua qu'il l'avait amené chez lui suite à sa perte de conscience au Card Capital. Aichi rassembla ses souvenirs et remercia le brun qui se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Le rouge monta aux joues du plus jeune de façon presque immédiate et le brun pouffa avant de sentir la main d'Aichi sur son front. Le plus jeune était si peu habitué au sourire et au rire de son co-équipier de combat qu'il s'inquiétait de savoir si celui-ci n'était pas malade. Touché par la sollicitude innocente de son ange, Kai décida de le détromper. Il se sentait très bien.

- Merci de m'avoir délivré…

Ses paroles firent s'accélérer le cœur du plus jeune qui balbutia une phrase un peu incompréhensive qui intrigua le brun.

- J'ai fais un rêve…

- Lequel ?

- Je devis sauver un prince d'une malédiction et Blaster Blade était mon protecteur… Miwa avait des oreilles et une queue de lion tandis que Kamui portait une armure de fer blanc… Ils disaient que le royaume où l'on était dépérissait à cause du sorcier-dragon qui s'avérait être Léon…

Il raconta sans vraiment pouvoir empêcher les mots de glisser de sa bouche, tout son rêve qui laissa le brun à la fois amusé et incrédule devant une telle représentation de leur petite bande. Il sourit lorsque le plus jeune évoqua Misaki qui l'avait fait changer de tenue d'un coup de baguette magique pour le bal donné en son honneur après le triomphe du méchant blond. Aichi finit par se taire et garda la tête baissée sur le drap recouvrant encore ses jambes, les joues brûlantes de gêne. Kai prit son menton entre ses doigts et le força doucement à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il ne se moquait pas au contraire, il était intéressé. Aichi ne lui avait pas parlé de son rôle à lui vis-à-vis du prince et il lui posa la question amenant encore plus de rouge sur les joues du champion.

- Un prince à son fiancé…

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Kai l'entendit distinctement. Il sourit et approcha son visage du sien et lui répondit en effleurant ses lèvres rosées.

- Cette idée me plait énormément, Tenshi…

Ne laissant pas le temps au dit Tenshi de répondre, il l'embrassa tendrement et Aichi lui rendit son baiser avec hésitation puis avec un peu plus de fougue. L'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre s'insinua dans l'échange et les mots devinrent inutiles. Aichi se blottit dans les bras de Kai qui le serra délicatement contre lui, s'allongeant sur le lit sans lâcher son jeune amour qu'il entraina avec lui, le gardant contre son torse…

Qui a dit que les rêves n'avaient pas d'incidence sur la réalité et n'en faisaient pas pleinement partie ? Pas moi en tout cas et vous ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

FIN !

* * *

Moi : Ouf ! Ça faisait une semaine que je bossais dessus !

Nath-chan : Mais c'était quoi ça ?!

Moi : Un putain de délire xD d'ailleurs je te dédicace la connerie des souliers de verre !

Nath-chan : Super !

Kai : …

Moi : Roh ! T'as le rôle du prince charmant fais pas la gueule !

Miwa : Ouais mais tu l'as quand même changé en dragon…

Moi : Mais c'est son unité favorite en plus ! Je ne vois pas de quoi il se plaint !

Aichi : … Des souliers de verre… Tsuki !

Moi : xD Un fantasme !

Kamui : T'es bizarre toi !

Moi : Je sais xD

Misaki : En marraine la bonne fée ?!

Moi : Ouais je trouve que ça te vas bien xD

Nath-chan : T'as pas tort !

Moi : Bon, lâchez vos reviews et au prochain o.s !


End file.
